


things were fine in the land of vegan foods until the yeast nation attacked

by isaiah_is_the_blob



Category: Food - Fandom
Genre: Art, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah_is_the_blob/pseuds/isaiah_is_the_blob
Relationships: Seitan/Tofu/Nutritional Yeast/Seaweed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	things were fine in the land of vegan foods until the yeast nation attacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).




End file.
